


In the Blink of an Eye

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: It was funny.  After years of taking one step forward, only to march two straight backwards, Marinette was entirely certain that nothing was ever going to change.Then — suddenly — it all did...in the blink of a eye.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 97
Kudos: 601





	In the Blink of an Eye

As the Guardian, Marinette never figured she would have to do nearly as much to keep everyone safe. She was already insanely busy. 

But Chat Noir was growing strangely more quiet by the day, and despite multiple patrols of asking him directly, he just kept re-assuring her. “I’m fine...”

Except, he didn’t seem fine.

After Chat Blanc still periodically plagued her nightmares, she knew she couldn’t afford to leave well enough alone.

“Tikki,” she murmured, slumping into her desk chair. “How on earth am I supposed to figure him out, if he won’t tell me?”

Tikki simply shrugged. “Even with the secrets you both have to keep, Chat Noir has always been very expressive.”

Marinette nibbled her lip. _That_ at least was true. Usually, she could read him very well.

Tikki yawned, cuddling up beside her on the desk. "I have every confidence you can figure him out, Marinette.”

* * *

A half hour — and several internet searches — later, Marinette finally found an interesting angle.

If Chat Noir wouldn’t tell her with his words, then she’d just have to rely on his expressions. After half an hour of stumbling through pages of body language, she ran into one that mentioned the difference with animals.

 _“What is your cat thinking?”_

Initially, her brows rose as she read over the first lines of the article. She was entirely tempted to scoff at the very notion...until she was struck by the recollection Chat Noir purring and chasing a laser pointer, and curling up into a little ball on top of City Hall. 

She smiled slightly. If Chat Noir wouldn’t tell her...then maybe Plagg’s influence could help her out.

* * *

Armed with hours of footage on the Ladyblog, Marinette was sure she could read Chat Noir even better than she could before.

 _“Nobody knows your cat better than you do.”_ The page had proudly proclaimed. 

However, she clearly had a good deal more to learn.

She had no doubt Chat trusted her, even if he couldn’t safely share what was bothering him.

Purring aside, Chat Noir didn’t seem to vocalize like a usual cat.

As much as she had often pushed him away, Chat Noir was as contrary as any other cat, and wanted attention from her the most. He had always cuddled close, whenever he could.

Even his tail was a far better barometer of his feelings than she’d ever thought. 

Perhaps the most surprising, however, was the slow, fluttering blink. Page after page described the simple act as the ultimate display of trust.

Maybe it was just because she never had been allowed a pet, but it actually was startling just how much he had quietly been sharing all along.

She shook her head. If all of this was right, the answer was simple. 

All she needed to do was to return that blink. To show him that he could trust her with even just one of the secrets he guarded so fiercely.

To prove to him that she wanted him to be safe and happy.

* * *

Patrol after patrol, Ladybug was watching him more closely, with a renewed understanding.

Much to her amusement, Chat Noir did sit up and take notice. He returned her slow blink with a blushing sort of panic before he turned tail and ran.

Ladybug chuckled as she watched him scamper away across the rooftops.

He would come to her when he was ready. She just had to keep reassuring him until then.

* * *

A few weeks later, Marinette had entirely fallen into the habit of blinking slowly with her partner.

Chat Noir was still a bit skittish, but after last night’s battle he had _finally_ , actually volunteered that he was concerned about how closely his caretakers had been monitoring his movements. 

Ruffling his hair fondly, Ladybug couldn’t possibly have been more pleased with the results. 

“Don’t worry, Chat Noir. Just call me if you have any issue getting away. I can always bring out one of the others in a pinch.”

* * *

With an extra spring in her step, Marinette strode into school, far less anxious than she had been in months.

“Tikki,” she whispered to her bag when no one else was around. “Why did no one tell me just how easy it was to talk without any words?”

Her Kwami just smiled. “You’re a smart girl, Marinette. I trusted you would figure that out all on your own.”

Straightening her posture, Marinette trudged up the stairs.

If only she’d known, maybe she could have tried it months ago with Adrien. _Anything_ had to be better than her constantly tripping over the French Language, right?

“Morning, Marinette!” Alya called out as she walked into the door of the classroom. 

“Morning, Alya!” She echoed, though her eyes were drawn as usual to the halo of blonde hair at the desk in front of her.

As if on instinct, Marinette blinked slowly when she caught his gaze.

She hadn’t realized she had done it. She hadn’t even realized just how stunned Adrien had been by the seemingly insignificant action until he swung around in his chair, glancing up at her in a dizzying mix of shock and awe.

She tilted her head, glancing down at him in confusion, until he spun back around in his seat as Miss Bustier entered the classroom.

In spite of herself, Marinette found her eyes drawn to the blush that lingered to the tips of his ears for the rest of the morning. 

* * *

With Chat Noir suddenly far happier on patrols, Marinette allowed herself to turn her focus to Adrien’s unusual reactions.

She’d been extra careful, getting up early enough to get to school five minutes earlier to relish the little extra time before class.

To savor the sweetness of his blush when she pointedly blinked at him, each and every morning for the last week.

Marinette beamed as she walked into the class, slowly blinking at him and watching the slow smile creep across his lips in return.

“Good Morning, Marinette!”

Beaming, Marinette sat down in her seat and readied her notebook for class. “Morning, Adrien.”

Maybe Adrien would never really understand what that one, small action truly meant to her, but it definitely seemed like he wasn’t entirely immune to her either. 

After too many plans to confess that had failed entirely, it was a sure and steady hope of progress.

* * *

It just wasn’t a Friday without the sudden screams of her classmates. Marinette grabbed her purse, making sure she had a tight hold on Tikki before she rushed out to find someplace safe to transform.

Blinking, Marinette didn’t expect that Adrien would grab her hand rushing her up to match his speed as he dashed away, avoiding the crowd now scrambling down the steps.

“We should be safe here,” he murmured, slightly winded from the sudden sprint up the steps to the empty library, with a hasty check around the shelves to ensure they were truly alone. His hand still entwined with hers.

Wide-eyed, Marinette glanced around, with a chill turning her stomach. There was hardly any place for her to get away and transform.

With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Adrien blinked back at her slowly. “Not to worry,” he murmured. “There aren’t any cameras up here. And the librarian isn’t here during the second period. I’ve checked.”

Marinette’s brows furrowed, pulling back slightly. “Wait. _What? _?”__

____

Adrien’s eyes blinked again, slower this time as a crooked grin tugged at his lips. His eyes dilated as he tilted his head, carefully gauging her reaction. “You really didn’t know?”

____

After a moment's hesitation, she shook her head.

____

Impossibly, his grin grew even sweeter. “I was so sure you had already figured it out…”

____

Marinette’s eyes crept down, following where his gaze had shifted. He lifted his hand, bringing hers with it up to her eye level. The silver ring prominent on the back of his hand.

____

“After all, _you_ are usually the one who makes all the quick connections…”

____

She couldn’t look up at his face. She didn’t dare.

____

But Adrien was right. Her mind couldn’t help but string together the connections. 

____

“Chat Noir?” She mouthed. Her head turning back up to face him, still not quite ready to believe it.

____

He squeezed her hand once more, his head leaning in closer to whisper. “Ready to take one this on together, _My Lady _?”__

______ _ _

Marinette didn’t trust her voice. She had too many words — all thoughts and feelings — all burbling under the surface.

______ _ _

But with an Akuma on the loose and already causing chaos, there just wasn’t time.

______ _ _

Determined, her lips pressed into a thin line. “Tikki, Spots on.”

______ _ _

The rush of red light swept over her, as the soft echo of green light that answered her call in return.

______ _ _

With one last slow, languid blink, she squeezed his hand back and whispered. “Always, Chaton.”

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Adrien's slow blink tendencies](https://thestarless-saint.tumblr.com/post/630286262967943168).


End file.
